Promise me that… You wont leave… I need you
by Midnight81
Summary: Disfruta este día a lo máximo no hay otro igual. El mañana es incierto y no hay nada seguro que lo verás...


**Love Live! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

 ** _Resumen:_**

 ** _Disfruta este día a lo máximo; no hay otro igual._**

 ** _El mañana es incierto y no hay nada seguro que lo tendrás…_**

 ** _Promise me that… You wont leave…_** ** _I need you_**

Mi vida siempre fue un fracaso. Siendo negada por aquellos que se suponía eran mis padres, por aquellos que se decían llamar amigos y al darse cuenta de mi condición se alejaban. Era extraño. ¿Cuántas veces no pase por esta misma situación?, ¿cuántas veces no desee poder acabar con mi vida?

Pero siempre creí que las cosas algún día cambiarían, desee olvidarme de este tonto cuerpo que cada día solo me causaba más sufrimiento.

.

Y entonces cuando parecía que todo iba de mal en peor apareciste tú, llenaste un vacío con esa actitud, quería acercarme desde el primer instante en que te vi, aunque parecías tener una advertencia en la frente que gritaba peligro. Pero no eras peligrosa, nunca lo fuiste, al menos no conmigo.

Te acercabas a mí aun cuando todos se alejaban, estabas ahí para mí cuando te necesitaba. Te ibas por un tiempo y luego regresabas. Siempre fue así, fuiste un misterio para mí. Uno que sin duda quería descubrir. A pesar de que a menudo solías estar rodeada de gente, todo lo contrario a mí. Y es que, ¿cómo se iban a acercar si yo era diferente a ellos? Diferente a ti, pero tú lo hiciste. Creo que a tu manera también eras diferente.

Eras especial.

Eras la compañía que no quería soltar, pero no me pertenecías, tenías una vida, a diferencia de mí que no tenía nada.

Un alma que no debía haber nacido ni mucho menos cruzarse en tu camino. Pero lo hizo. Me cruce en tu camino así como tú apareciste en mi vida.

Quería tenerte.

Y cada que te ibas me di cuenta que te necesitaba a mi lado, y cuando volvías prefería callar y aceptar lo que me dabas. Tu amistad incondicional nunca me fue negada. Fui feliz al conocerte, incluso ahora que te veo partir soy feliz, pero es una combinación entre felicidad y tristeza. Porque estas a mi lado pero te siento más lejos que nunca.

Ya que deseo alcanzarte.

Y cada que alzo mi brazo para tocarte, tu espalda se aleja, desapareces frente a mí. Como todos aquellos a quienes en el pasado conocí.

 _"_ _Espérame"_

Aquellas palabras retumban en mis oídos, quiero hacerlo, no, lo haré, porque eres lo único que tengo en este mundo.

Los días pasan, mi casa se siente tan sola y vacía sin tu presencia, eras quién le daba vida a este lugar, sin ti, vuelve a ser la misma de antes, vuelvo a ser la misma de antes. Te espero… Mirando por la ventana deseando que el día de tu regreso sea pronto. Pero no sucede nada.

Pasaron los años… te has olvidado de mí. No lo dudo. Cualquiera lo haría.

Salgo a caminar un poco.

Mi tiempo llega a su fin, supe que lo haría, la única razón que me mantenía con vida eras tú, pero ahora que no estás, puedo ceder a este sentimiento. Una sensación de paz llena mi interior. Escucho la gente pasar a mi alrededor, el sonido de las aves que se han perdido con el ruido cotidiano, Cierro los ojos. Tal vez ahora que he vivido el tiempo que me fue permitido puedo descansar por fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi vida fue un verdadero asco.

Siempre debiendo aparentar algo que no quería. Haciendo cosas que no me agradaban.

Hasta los diez años viví sirviendo en una casa de citas. O bueno, ese era el nombre que le daban a ese lugar.

Quería escapar, pero desafortunadamente nadie podía salir de aquel lugar. No fue sino hasta que un día algunos agentes se infiltraron -según supe después- y nos liberaron a todos, obtuve estudios y familia, con el tiempo me aleje de ellos, no quería ser una carga para nadie.

Decidí estudiar medicina porque la idea era hacer de mi vida algo productivo. Tal vez estudiar psicología hubiera estado mejor. Hubiera ayudado a más gente de salir de problemas personales, o incluso pude haber ayudado a gente que hubiese pasado lo mismo que yo. Pero no lo hice. Tal vez creí que como doctora salvaría más vidas. Era joven después de todo. No podría decirse que era ingenua. Porque eso, lo habían borrado de una forma que no me gustaba recordar.

.

Eras extraña. Lo supe desde el momento en que te vi. Pero la intriga fue más fuerte que cualquier otro pensamiento racional. O cualquier otro pensamiento ajeno a mí en todo caso.

Estabas sola. Quería estar a tu lado por esa misma razón. Quería apoyar a aquellos que pasaron lo mismo que yo, ¿habrá sido un acto altruista? ¿O tal vez sólo quería ganarme el reconocimiento de los demás? No lo sé. Lo único que sí sé, es que me acerque para ayudarte a cargar con el peso de la soledad que tus ojos demostraban. Que quería que confiaras en mí para cualquier cosa. Quería volverme tu soporte por causas desconocidas. Después de todo. Aún tenía esa idea de querer ayudar a los demás.

Te conocí cada vez más y prefería pasar mi tiempo contigo que con aquellas personas que solo fingían, sin saberlo poco a poco me enamore de ti.

Entonces un día que llegue y no estabas en casa lo supe. Tenías una rara condición que no te permitía envejecer, al menos no en apariencia. Los registros eran antiguos, así que no fue difícil suponer que eras mayor que yo aunque aparentaras lo contrario, podía ser que incluso triplicabas mi edad.

Me puse a reír, no porque me estuviese burlando sino porque de alguna forma, lograba entender la razón de tu soledad. Las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro, habías estado soportando todo esto sola durante tanto tiempo que de alguna forma me alegre de saberlo.

Pero no te dije. Tú tampoco me habías dicho nada así que tal vez te molestarías si te enterabas que anduve mirando tus cosas.

Quería ayudarte. Ahora más que antes.

Así que aproveche mis conocimientos y busque ayuda de cualquier lugar, algún método que los médicos no hayan tomado en cuenta en aquel entonces, la tecnología había avanzado, así que si había alguna cura quería hallarla.

Me fui, busque en cualquier lugar esperando hallar algo que fuera de ayuda y cuando lo encontré regrese, manteniendo en pie la promesa que te hice, tal vez me tarde, pero quería que valiera la pena, todo lo que estaba haciendo era por ti.

Cuando regrese, todo había cambiado, debí haberte ido a ver antes pero tampoco lo hice, quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez, pero tal vez solo debí haber ido a tu encuentro. ¿Por qué espere que pasara tanto tiempo?

Según los informes de la gente te habían llevado grave a un hospital, así que sin esperar más me dirigí allí. Me hice pasar como uno de tus familiares y me entere que estabas en coma, tu salud empeoro, esa condición estaba destruyendo tu cuerpo desde dentro y ya no podía hacer nada, el tratamiento que había conseguido era inútil aquí.

 _"_ _¿Por qué no me esperaste un poco más pequeña? Lucha y aférrate a esta vida, aún tienes una promesa por cumplir"_

Entre a trabajar allí.

Pero los días pasaron y no había señales de que algún día fueras a despertar. Entonces un día mientras arreglaba tu habitación escuche la fluidez del sonido proveniente del aparato al que estabas conectada. Ese que indicaba los latidos regulares de tu corazón y que ahora se había detenido, los enfermeros entraron listos para intentar devolverte la vida pero los detuve. Pedí que salieran de la habitación y me recosté a tu lado. Quería que abrieras los ojos y me miraras pero eso nunca más volvería a suceder, uní nuestros labios por primera vez, te habías ido, tu cuerpo yacía inerte a mi lado, ya no volverías a hablarme, pero tal vez esto era lo mejor para ti. Habías sufrido mucho y merecías descansar.

.

.

.

 _Duerme y espérame, que algún día he de ir a ti, y nos volveremos a encontrar…_

 _._

 _._

 **Bueno esto sólo sucedió, me siento mal pero de alguna forma quería escribir esta historia, y espero que la hayan disfrutado así como yo lo hice al escribirla.**


End file.
